New Start
by Katherine Lexi Marianne RIley
Summary: Marceline has decided that after over 1000 years its time to settle down. And who better to do that with then the one person who has lived the same ordeal she has...
1. Chapter 1

**Ships:**  
**Marceline + Marshall Lee**  
**Finn + Flame Princess**  
**Lady + Jake**  
**Lord + Cake **  
**Flame Prince + Fionna**  
**Ice King + Ice Queen**  
**LSP + Brett**  
**Tree Trunks + Pig**

'You look gorgeous, Marceline' Fionna said as I looked in the mirror for the thousandth time that day. My hair was pulled up into a knot and my red dress clung to me. I couldn't help but smile as I slipped my feet into my new shoes, far from what I was used to wearing. Fionna appeared next to me and looked at her own reflection. The loose blue she picked out for herself looked beautiful on her. Flame Princess flew in and grinned. 'Marceline you look amazing!' She said. 'Do you really think so?' I asked, worried again. Fionna laughed 'oh Marceline, of course you do!' She gave me a hug then looked at FP. 'Is Finn ready?' Flame Princess nodded and smiled at me. 'Marceline are you ready?' I bite my lip and looked at Fionna. She nodded encouragingly and I smiled at her, then at Flame Princess. 'I'm ready.' Flame Princess grinned at me then held out a hand. I took it gratefully and we walked to the closed door. Finn stood there in his suit. He turned when he gets our approach and beamed. 'Marceline you look gorgeous!' He said, replacing FPs hand with his own. 'Thanks Finn. You look quite handsome in that suit you know. Flame Princess is lucky to have you.' Finn Blushed and whispered a small thank you. 'Oh Finn, you silly!' I laughed, giving him a small push. Music started up behind the doors and Finn squeezed my hand gently. 'You ready for this?' He asked. I took a deep and nodded. 'Lets do this!' The heavy doors creaked open and I stepped forward.


	2. Chapter 2

'I do.' Those two magical words rung in my ears. Marshall leant in and kissed me softly. People all around me cheered and then I felt arms tight around my neck. 'Congratulations, Marcy!' Fionna whispered in my ear. Then she moved aside and Flame Princess hugged me. 'Im so happy for you!' She exclaimed. Then she moved on too. People all around me were congratulating me, hugging me, hugging Marshall and even hugging each other. Then everyone suddenly went quiet. The crowd parted and someone walked up to me, dressed in pink and completely unexpected...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I've decided that 'Flame Princess' is too long for a name. I can't keep calling her that but I find it awkward to call her FP. So I've named her Ember XD. That's all xx**_

I hissed. Bubblegum stopped, looking shocked. 'Hi Marceline' she whispered, eyes wide. 'What are you doing here?!' I screeched at her. She stumbled back a few steps. 'I just came to see you and to congratulate you.' She muttered. I moved to step towards her but Marshall put a hand on my shoulder. 'Leave it Marcy. She was just being nice' he whispered in my ear. I sighed and turned away from the Princess. Slowly everyone began talking again. I found Ember, Fionna and LSP stood together and walked over to them. 'Have you any idea who invited Bonnibel? Because I sure as hell didn't!' Fionna and LSP laughed but Ember looked down. 'Ember? Did you invite her?' I ask her, floating over to her. She shakes her head slightly 'I think Finn did.' She whispered. 'Its ok, Ember, I over reacted back then. I'm going to sort it in a minuet' I said, hugging her. Flame Princess smiled and hugged me before pushing me away. 'Why wait? Go and sort things out with Bubblegum!' She said. I laughed and walked off to find the pretty pink Princess. I didn't take me long to find her. She was stood in a corner, talking to Tree Trunks and Turtle Princess. She looked scared when she saw me coming but I forced my friendliest smile. She smiled back nervously. 'H-hi Marcel-line' she stuttered. 'Could you girls give me and Bubblegum a minuet alone?' I asked TP and Tree Trunks. 'Why of course, Marceline!' Tree Trunks said before walking away with Turtle Princess. 'Im sorry' I said, shame starting to take over. 'I over reacted earlier' I mutter. Bonnibel giggled. 'Its ok Marceline! I came to say that I'm sorry too.' I looked at her in confusion. 'Sorry?' I ask 'Sorry that I didn't try harder to be a friend to you. I was hoping we could maybe start again, try to be friends finally?' She held out a hand and I gratefully shook it. 'Im glad you came, Bubblegum' I whispered. 'Me too, Marceline.' I gave her a quick hug and suddenly everyone went quiet again. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me. The blood rushed to my cheeks and I looked down. Then someone laughed, Marshall. Then Finn joined in. Then everyone was laughing and cheering. I smiled at everyone then grabbed hold of Bonnibel's hand and led her to where Fionna was stood alone. 'Where'd Ember go?' I asked her. 'With Finn' she replied. 'They're over there' Bonnibel said. We where she was pointing and sure enough Ember, Finn, Brett and LSP were stood chatting together. We walked over to them and joined in with their conversation. 'Oh hey guys! Marceline could you maybe go away for a minuet?' Finn said as we reached them. 'Oh, um, ok.' I muttered and walked away. I wandered through all the people until I felt a pair of arms wind around my waist. 'So you and Bubbly Bonnibel made friends?' Marshall whispered in my ear. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. 'I guess we did.' I laughed. I kissed him softly and laced my fingers through his hair. His arms tightened around my waist and he kissed me harder. 'Marceline! Hey Marce-' Ember came to a halt when she saw me and Marshall. I pulled away from him and blushed. 'Hi Ember' I muttered. We both blushed and looked down awkwardly but Marshall just laughed. 'What is your extremely important information, Princess Ember Flame?' Marshall asked her. 'Well I just wanted to tell you that there's a car waiting for you both outside to drive you to the great hall' she said. 'Um, I guess I'll see you later' she muttered before walking away. Marshall took my hand and led me outside where everyone was getting into cars an driving to the great hall. Marshall got into the car but I held back. I looked around for the one person I really wanted to see but I hadn't found yet...


	4. Chapter 4

Simon was no where. I looked all around the car park and even ran back inside to find him. I miserably walked back out to the nearly empty car park. I was walking towards my car when I heard a familiar 'Wenk wenk'. I looked up and there was Simon walking towards me, Gunther tucked under his arm. 'You came!' I squeal, running towards him. 'Of course I came, Marceline!' I hug him hard then look into his eyes. 'We're all going to the great hall for a party. You should come too! I need to go now but I hope you come!' I say. I stroke Gunther's head and run back to my car and slide in next to Marshall. He slips an arm over my shoulder and pulls me close to him while signalling to the driver to go. 'What was all that about?' he asks me. 'Ice King was the only one there for me when I was younger. He's kind of like a grandpa to me' I shrug. He laughs into my hair and pulls me even closer. 'I never knew you felt that way. But if it makes you happy to see him then it makes me happy too' he whispers before kissing me lightly then looking out of the window, his arm still around my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrive everyone is waiting to go inside. I slide out of the car as gracefully as I can and Marshall follows. We push the door open and everyone follows us into the great hall. Everyone finds a place to sit on the many tables spread across the room and suddenly a few waiters appear out of nowhere and start handing out food. Everyone starts chatting and eating right away. Flame Prince **_(A/N like Flame Princess has been named Ember, Flame Prince will be called Blaze)_** turned to Marshall and I turned to Fionna. 'I can't believe this is really happening!' I exclaimed. She grinned. 'Me either!' We both laughed and started to eat.  
Everyone is chatting and eating when I hear a small 'Wenk wenk' behind me. I look around in shock  
And see Simon sat there with Gunther, looking up at me. 'I came but didn't know where to sit...' He tells me. I laugh as he awkwardly stands up. 'You sit next to Fionna for now.' I say, pointing to the seat one down from here. He sits down and places Gunther on the chair next to him. He studies everyone in the room for a minuet then starts stuffing food in his mouth. After another half-hour people start to stop eating and start talking instead. Ember and Bonnie walked up to me and Fionna stood up as well. They pulled me up and out of the room. They shoved into a bedroom and started pulling. Fionna pulled my dress off and slipped on a red minidress and Ember pulled my hair out of it's elaborate bun and let it hang loose. Bonnie wiped off my makeup and put on a more neutral layer. Ember pulled my shoes off and Fionna placed on another pair of heels, these ones slightly higher. Then they all stood back to look at their work. They all smiled simultaneously and led me out. Bonnie stopped at the last moment and put a clip with a fake rose in my hair to keep my hair back. Then she smiled and we all walked back to the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Dancing. So much dancing. I've spent the last six hours dancing. There was also singing, talking, snacking and drinking. A lot if drinking. Dancing is tiring enough but drunk dancing is a whole new evil. And my head hurts. I'm in Paris with a headache. When did I get to Paris? I open my heavy eyes and the sun hits. My eyes burn as I stumble out of bed and close the curtains. Bed. It's a nice bed. Soft, bouncy, warm. I want to go back there. But I'm up now. And hungry. Really hungry. I'm half way across the room when something hits my head. An apple. I pick it up and quickly drink the red out of it. I'm still hungry. 'Want another?' Marshall asks, laughing. I turn to where he is sat in a chair I didn't notice. He hands me another apple and a bowl of strawberries. I quickly drink all the red from the food and throw the grey fruit in a bin. Then I float over to Marshall who is smiling as though he's just been told a funny joke. 'Sleep well?' He asks, a slight laugh mixing into his question. I shrug and before I can stop myself, I'm kissing him wildly. He pushes back onto the bed and presses against me. Eventually I can't take it and I tear his shirt off. My hands lay on his chest and his fingers dig into me. He makes long tears in my own shirt. He kisses me hungrily and I suddenly realise how dark and perfect it is.


End file.
